VBR-After the Fight
by MagicWriterK
Summary: This story takes place after chapter 74. Ageha's heart is torn and suffering from Ariska's words. She decides to leave VBR and go to college. Both think about each other every day, and wonder if the other still shares their love. But when Arisaka hears of Ageha's accident, will he rush to her side? Or will he ignore it? Sorry, but I'm only, like, 15% done.


This takes place after 74th chapter. About a week after their little conversation at the café.

"What did you want to talk about, Ageha-chan?" Tsuyu Ichihashi asked the nervous pink-haired girl sitting across from her, on Ageha's bed.

"Well...um...I wanted to ask something of you..." Ageha Shiroi murmured.

"Yes?" Tsuyu prompted.

"Well...can...can I call you Tsuyu-chan?!" Ageha blurted.

Tsuyu blinked a few times in surprise, and Ageha squeezed her eyes shut, fearful that she had made a horrible mistake. But Tsuyu broke into a huge smile.

"Of course you can! After all, I do call you Ageha-chan. And we're best friends...aren't we?" Tsuyu replied.

Ageha matched Tsuyu's smile with her own relieved one.

"Yes, we are," she whispered happily.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about, Ageha-chan?" Tsuyu inquired cheerfully.

Ageha's smile faltered, and she fidgeted nervously.

"Well, if its not too much...I would like to ask you for a favor and some advice..."she mumbled.

"What is it?" Tsuyu asked, despite the bad omen she was sensing.

"Well...I need you to give this to Arisaka-san," Ageha requested, as she handed Tsuyu a crisp, sealed, white envelope.

Tsuyu glanced curiously at the envelope,then at Ageha.

"Of course I will, but..." she replied slowly.

"Don't worry, you can read it. You might as well be the first to know," Ageha approved with a tight smile.

Tsuyu carefully tore the seal, and opened the envelope. What she saw was a blank white small sheet of paper. She glanced at Ageha questioningly. Ageha motioned for her to flip the paper over. Tsuyu complied. When she read the clearly printed label on the paper, which she now realized looked small because it was folded in half, she almost dropped the paper. Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened farther than she had thought possible. Printed painstakingly in Ageha's hand writing on the paper were the words "REQUEST TO QUIT PART-TIME JOB".

"But why, Ageha-chan?!" Tsuyu exclaimed.

Ageha gave another tight smile.

"I'm sorry, Tsuyu-chan. But obviously Arisaka-san doesn't care whether or not I work at VBR. I serve no purpose. You heard what he said. And you saw how depressed I've been. I can't continue like this. Lots of people have suggested I further my studies, and I've decided I will. I'm going to go to a college that offers a design major."

"That's why you sent me a text asking the name of the college I went to!" Tsuyu interrupted loudly. "Oops. Sorry, Ageha-chan!"

"It's fine. But you're right. I considered the school you went to, but I decided

I'll attend Joshibi University and live in the dorms. I won't be able to commute all the way to VBR," Ageha finished.

"But...but, you'll still come to visit!...won't you?" Tsuyu pleaded.

Ageha frowned and tilted her head to the side, as if thinking.

"You know, I was actually debating that for quite some time. On one hand, I love everyone there, and VBR is my special place. But I'm having a hard time looking Arisaka-san in the eye after what he said. Oh, and that leads to what I wanted some advice on!" Ageha rambled.

"Yes? What is it?" Tsuyu inquired anxiously.

Ageha took a deep breath.

"Should I break up with Arisaka-san?"

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Tsuyu shrieked. 'All that hard work! All of the third party's blood, sweat, and tears to bring them together!' Tsuyu's inner voice screamed.

"Well, for the reasons I stated earlier. I can't even make eye contact with him anymore. And after what's happened, I...I'm...well...maybe he doesn't love me anymore," Ageha mumbled into her knees which she had pulled to her chest.

'No, no, no, no! It's so obvious you two were meant for each other!' Tsuyu's mind squealed.

"No, Ageha! He still loves you, I'm sure of it! Don't give up!" Tsuyu cried.

Ageha sighed and gave Tsuyu a weak smile. "Thanks, Tsuyu-san. I was going to ask your opinion, and Kuromine-san's opinion. Do you happen to know what he's doing today?"

Tsuyu put her finger to her chin in thought. "Well, I suppose he's at VBR, as usual," Tsuyu mused.

"I'll give him a call!" Tsuyu offered.

She fished her phone out of her backpack, and flipped it open.

'Meet us at the café! Urgent dilemma!' She typed, and sent the message to Mitsuya Kuromine.

"Ageha-chan, Mitsuya-kun is going to meet us at the usual café!" Tsuyu informed Ageha.

"O-okay..." Ageha stammered, as she was yanked off her bed.

"Come on, Ageha-chan! Let's go!" Tsuyu shouted.

Ageha's eyes were downcast as she stared at her lap, while Mitsuya and Tsuyu stared fretfully at her.

"So, um, Ageha-chan..." Mitsu started, as he cleared his throat. "I, uh, I heard from, uh, somebody that you were...planning...on...breaking up...? But I'd still like to hear your explanation!" Mitsu babbled.

"We'll, it's exactly how Tsuyu-chan told you," Ageha stated with a sigh, and a quick glance at Tsuyu.

And Ageha spilled out her explanation to Mitsu in a similar way to her conversation with Tsuyu. As she talked, she slowly relaxed, and her shoulders sagged. 'Since when where they tense?' Ageha had to wonder.

"So there you have it. My future plan. I already handed in my paper," Ageha finished.

Mitsu stared blankly. You could practically hear a sole leaf blowing behind him. The thoughts that crossed his scrambled mind were quite similar to Tsuyu's first thoughts. Tsuyu tapped his shoulder, and he was pulled back to reality.

"Wait, wait Ageha-chan!" Mitsu exclaimed. "Yukari didn't mean it! He was...he just...he didn't mean to put it in a way that would scare you off! He never intended to hurt you! He loves you, Ageha-chan!" Mitsu frantically explained.

Ageha glanced up at the couple.

"Look at us! Our relationship suffered serious damage when we were in 6th grade! Yet we prevailed!" Tsuyu cried.

"Because it's true love! Just like you and Yukari!" Mitsu shouted, with a slight blush adorning his face.

"Thank you for the pep talk, you guys...but I've already made plans, and set my heart on it. This is what I am going to do. So please, don't make this harder than it already is. I'm going to miss everyone..so...*hick*...much!" Ageha pleaded, as silent tears slid down her cheeks.

'Oops, I didn't mean to say that last part. Well, I guess it's okay that they know.'

Mitsu and Tsuyu glanced at each other. A look of acknowledgement passed between them.

"It's okay, Ageha-chan," Mitsu soothed, as he laid his hand on Ageha's quivering left one.

Tsuyu continued, laying her hand on Ageha's right hand. "Don't worry. We'll respect your wishes and give the letter of resignation to Arisaka-kun. All we want..."

"Is for you to be happy," they said together.

"Yukari-kun..." Mitsu's hesitant voice wavered across VBR, as he and Tsuyu poked their heads out from the door frame.

"Do you remember what we discussed on the way here?" Tsuyu whispered to her boyfriend.

"Of course. Be subtle, understanding, delicate, comforting, and ready to catch him in case he faints!" Mitsu whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Yukari Arisaka's suspicious voice asked from behind them.

'GYAAA! BE SUTLE=FAILURE!' the dark-headed couple both mentally screamed.

"Um, um, um, um, Arisaka-kun!" Tsuyu shrieked.

"Goodness Yukari, you scared us! Sneaking up on people is a nasty habit!" Mitsu playfully scolded, but his inner voice was shouting 'BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! VICTIM IS NOW SUSPICIOUS! WHATEVER SHALL WE DO?!'

Yukari's eyes narrowed to slits, as he stared hard at the pair.

"What are you two up to?" he asked carefully.

"Well, you see..." Mitsu stammered.

"Mitsuya-kun. Maybe we should just be blunt after all?" Tsuyu whispered.

Mitsu nodded.

"That may be best at this point."

"I can hear you, goofballs!" Yukari reminded them. "Be blunt about what? What are you plotting?"

"Well, Arisaka-kun, um...HERE!" Tsuyu exclaimed, and thrust the note (which was now sealed in a new envelope) into one her best friends's hand. She knew every well she may as well be handing him his worst nightmare come true and maximized by 10.

"What's this?" Yukari asked with a frown, as he tore the seal, and stared at the folded paper.

"Y'know, suddenly I'm very thirsty! I need some water! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me! Good luck!" Tsuyu exclaimed, and dashed into the kitchen of VBR.

'Good luck? What was that about?' Yukari thought.

'Man, she abandoned me! Well, Tsuyu IS the type to crack under pressure...' Mitsu thought.

"Looks like Ageha is rubbing off on her," Yukari observed with a smile.

Mitsu took one look at his partner with his hand in the pocket, who wore a gentle and slightly shy smile whenever he talked about Ageha, and knew more than ever that this letter would break Yukari Arisaka's heart.

"Well, in all truth Yukari-kun, I really want to run away too, but...I'm here for you, okay man? Just know that you're never alone. I love you, Tsuyu loves you, Kana loves you despite how it may seem, Ririko loves you, Sakura adores you, and..." here Mistu took a deep breath "Ageha loves you. Never forget that, no matter what anyone tells you!" Mitsu said with a comforting smile.

'Okay, now I'm scared. Kuromine is comforting me. COMFORTING me! He only does this when things are REALLY bad. Now I'm scared,' Yukari thought.

Nevertheless, he put on a grin and replied "Thanks, man."

'MOMENT OF TRUTH!' all three adults (Tsuyu was watching from the door) thought as Yukari Arisaka teased the folded paper out of its envelope. He flipped it over to see the words on the note, which he had accidentally revealed upside down. For Tsuyu and Mitsu, every second was agony, and for me, as I write this, I imagine whoever reading this almost bursting from suspense, and I laugh. {Sorry about that!} Yukari's eyes widened wider than thought possible by Asians.

"Wait...quit? Who's quitting?! Wait, why part-timer? Neither of you are part-timers, cause the only part-timer here is..." Yukari trailed off, and his eyes widened to the point where they must have broken some sort of record.

"Ageha."

Mitsu and Tsuyu watched nervously as Yukari stared at the words printed on the folded paper. Without warming, Yukari dove at the calendar and checked the date.

"This-! Today isn't April Fools, you know!" Yukari exclaimed glaring at Mitsu.

"Yes, yes, I'm aware," Mitsu assured him nervously.

"Then what is this sick joke?" Yukari cried, holding up the crumpled paper with wild eyes.

"I-it's not a j-joke, Arisaka-kun," Tsuyu squeaked.

Yukari turned to glance at her.

"Then what is it?" he demanded.

Mitsu cleared his throat.

"It's...Ageha's resignation letter..." Mitsu declared slowly.

Yukari's eyes widened to that abnormal size again, as he glanced from the words on the paper,to Mitsu, to Tsuyu, to the paper.

"Why?" he finally asked, in a small voice.

"Open the paper," Mitsu ordered solemnly.

Yukari did as he was told, unfolding the little white sheet. The inside was filled with little words in Ageha Shiroi's handwriting.

'Dear Arisaka-san,

I'm sorry to have to say this, but I would like to quit my part-time job at Velvet Blue Rose. As you know, I am in my third year of high school. My last year. And you were bugging me about deciding what to do with my life, right? Well, I have decided. I will attend Joshibi University of Art and Design, and live on campus or in the area. Therefore, I will be unable to commute to VBR for work. I'm sorry about that. I hope you understand that I need to make this sacrifice in order to pursue my ambitions. I hope we can keep in contact. I will be leaving with all of my luggage in a week. Take care of yourself. Be nice to Kuromine-san, and don't pull too many all-nighters. ?

Sincerely,

Ageha Shiroi ?'

Yukari stared dumbfounded at the letter, thinking perhaps if he stared hard enough, the harsh reality would dissipate. He also couldn't help but notice that the letter was signed 'sincerely' instead of 'love'. Had the love possibly run out?

"The cruel cycle has come full circle yet again," Yukari whispered.

"Excuse me?" Mitsu asked, bewildered.


End file.
